Recuperando el Corazón
by Azereth
Summary: AU Harry y Draco estan destrozados por los sucesos del quinto curso. La llegada de 7 misteriosos jóvenes marcarán sus destinos .Ellos aprenderán que los golpes de la vida son necesarias para ser feliz, aunque sus corazones estén casi muertos en el proceso
1. Prólogo

Notas de Autora: Sorry por publicar esta historia sin actualizar la anterior, es que por problemas personales me he bloqueado y esta historia lo tenía desde hace años y estaba inspirada, ademas me cambié de nick vuelvo a mis inicios este era mi primer nick.

Harry potter pertenece a sus respectiva autora yo solo lo pido prestado para distraerme un poquito jiji

_**Recuperando el Corazón**_

By Azereth

_**Prólogo**_

Despierto con una angustia en el corazón, veo en el calendario y veo que es 1 de Septiembre. Hoy se cumple 5 años que perdí aquellos que me daban ganas de vivir. Soy un Malfoy, tengo que superarlo, además tengo que cumplir mi promesa que le hice. Que irónico años buscando su familia y estaba en nuestras narices, solo me queda proteger a esa persona por ella, aunque murió hace 4 años no puedo olvidarla, él también esta destrozado por lo que pasó, desde su muerte no lo he visto, solo se que está bien por las noticias del profeta. Draco no pienses mas en eso tienes una misión que cumplir, además hoy comienza las clases y será divertido hacer rabiar a Potter.

Me levanto y me alisto rápidamente, un Malfoy siempre debe estar impecable, Después de desayunar nos vamos a la estación, antes de subir al tren mi madre me dice que este año el señor oscuro nos tiene a prueba y si lo hago bien liberará a mi padre además que vigile a Potter, yo solo asiento y subo al tren.

En el tren todos hablan de Potter, de lo que ocurrió en el ministerio, mi padre está encarcelado y acepté la marca oscura por mi madre, me han pedido matar al director y tengo que hacerlo para poder salvar mi familia, Weasley se burla de la situación y no soporto mas, pero claro San Potter al rescate, aunque casi nos vamos de varitas veo una tristeza en sus ojos, según una conversación que escuche entre mi padrino y mi madre Potter perdió a su padrino en la batalla en el ministerio, además se echaba la culpa de ello, él sabia como se sentía perder a un ser querido era un dolor insoportable aunque también sabía que Potter se recuperaría poco a poco, no era débil como él. Ya basta Draco no te atormentes mas no pudiste salvarle por que eras un niño y no tenias el poder suficiente para salvarla pero puedes callar este remordimiento protegiendo a esa persona que te une a ella como lo estabas haciendo desde hace 4 años atrás.

Mejor decido entrar a mi vagón con mis amigos, ellos están preocupados por mí y me apoyan, es grato tenerlos cerca pero no saben como hacerme sentirme mejor, sólo ellos podían, todavía odio a mi padre por separarme de ellos, pero como decía ella: El odio nos destruye y más si odiamos a nuestra familia. Como los extraño, bueno Draco a dormir ya por que tienes un año duro, tienes que proteger a quienes amas, sin importar en convertirte en asesino.

¿Cuántas horas estoy durmiendo en el tren? Pansy dice que ya casi llegamos al colegio y que debemos alistarnos, le hago caso y cuando paró el tren todo el grupo estábamos listos. Cuando salgo del tren veo una sombra que me observa y no se por que siento que este año será diferente a los demás, creo que tanto dolor en mi corazón me esta volviendo loco, solo espero equivocarme, si en caso que no se sea un año positivo para mi. No pienses en tonterías Draco se que este día te vuelve susceptible pero no sientas esperanzas donde no hay.

Callo mis pensamientos y voy rumbo al colegio.

Ya me vinieron a recoger de la casa de los Durleys, desde que regresé a esa casa nadie me escribió ninguna carta solo una par por mis cumpleaños felicitándome y consolándome por la muerte de Sirius, como si unas pocas palabras ayudaran, por mi irresponsabilidad mate al único familiar que me quería, que me quedaba, además estaba esta maldita profecía, me siento utilizado, el director me ocultó muchas cosas, ahora se la verdadera razón de la muerte de mis padres, de que voldermort me quiere matar, a veces me dan ganas de escapar de todo pero no puedo, esa maldita tiene que pagar, no puedo creer que esa siendo familiar lo hay matado de una manera cruel y encima se jacte de eso, la mataré con mis propias manos. El director solo quiere que me concentre en voldermort me dijo que me iba a entrenar aprovecharé eso para hacerme mas fuerte y vengarme de las dos personas que destruyeron mi vida.

En Grimmauld Place todos me trataban como si me tuvieran lástima, nadie sabe como me siento, se lo imaginan sólo Remus está destrozado por la muerte de Sirius, claro era como un hermano para él.

Me indignó que leyeran el testamento de Sirius apenas mes y medio de su muerte, me dejo todo a mi por ser su ahijado y una cantidad de dinero a Remus, decidí que Grimmauld Place siguiera como base de la orden del fénix, me encerré en mi cuarto con mis fantasmas, no quería estar aquí cada lugar de la casa me recordaba a Sirius. Además Ron y Hermione los he sentido fríos, pero creo que es por mi culpa por que si no le hubiese hecho caso a Hermi Sirius todavía estaría vivo, buscaríamos la forma de declarar inocente capturando a Peter y viviría con Sirius y Remus aquí, así no volvería a ver a mis tíos nunca mas, pero algo parece que no quiere que sea feliz, aunque se que ahora me lo merezco, deseo morir, encontrarme con mis padres y Sirius, aquí nadie me quiere de no ser por el salvador del mundo. Ron y Hermione no cuentan por que ambos tienen familia, si muero sé que seguirían con sus vidas. Maldita irresponsabilidad que me quitó la única persona que hubiera sido feliz, lo que tanto soñé con una familia.

Ya es primero de Septiembre y estamos en el tren, en camino al colegio nos encontramos con Malfoy y Ron comenzó a fastidiarlo con su padre. No me pareció bien por que no es bueno burlarse con las desgracias de los demás pero defendí a Ron por que quería desahogarme y Mafoy era perfecto para eso, era el único que no me tenía pena y no me trataba como el salvador del mundo mágico. Vi su mirada en mí, estaba muy triste, sentía que algo mas le pasaba, que estaba sufriendo y no solo era lo de su padre, todos los 1 de Septiembre tenía esa mirada aunque no me di cuenta hasta hoy, era la misma mirada que tenía desde la muerte de Sirius. No podía ser que Malfoy también perdió a un ser querido, Harry no pienses en cosas que no son, no creo que el engreído Malfoy hubiera sufrido la milésima parte que tu sufres, mejor duérmete un poco y no pienses en tonterías.

Hermione me despierta para alistarme y nos bajamos del tren, en camino a los carruajes siento una sombra que me vigilara, genial Harry este año será como los demás.

_**Continuará…..**_

Espero que les haya gustado el Prólogo.

Quien será la persona que vigila a Draco y a Harry? Quienes son las personas que sufre Draco? Quien protege Draco? Si quieres saber mandame un review asi podre continuar con la historia. No se si será a gusto del público pero por eso opinen si? No sean malas :p

Atte.

Azereth


	2. Capítulo I: Nuevos alumnos en Hogwarts

Notas de Autora: Muchas gracias a AranaTokashi por sus review no pensé recibir ninguno en tan poco tiempo me dan ánimos de seguir con el fic este capitulo se lo dedico a ella. Espero que les guste el próximo capitulo.

Se me olvidaba los personajes de HP pertenecen a sus respectiva autora, sólo los nuevos personajes son míos, por favor no utilizarlos antes sin pedirme permiso jajajajaja.

Otra cosa los diálogos están en _cursiva_

La narrativa está normal

Los pensamientos están en **negrita**

Los gritos o discursos están en _**negrita cursiva**_

Sin otra cosa más que decir les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste.

_**Recuperando el Corazón**_

_**By Azereth**_

_**Capítulo I: Nuevos alumnos en Hogwarts**_

_-Buenas noches queridos alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo curso, seguro todos saben los últimos sucesos, Voldermort ha regresado y todos debemos unirnos, preparándonos para la lucha que se nos avecina, tengo dos noticias para ustedes la primera es darle la bienvenida al profesor Dan Macgregor que será su profesor de duelo, a pesar de ser muy joven es ganador mundial tres años consecutivos, por favor profesor unas palabras a sus alumnos._

En ese momento aparece un joven de 21 años aproximadamente, cabello castaño sujeto a una coleta, piel bronceada, ojos azules oscuros con una mirara tan seria que competiría con Snape

_-Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore, primero quiero agradecer al director y a los profesores por su cálida bienvenida, además decirles que seré estricto con ustedes, pero seré justo, deben aprender a defenderse y proteger a quienes aman, yo les daré la base pero todo depende de ustedes. Muchas gracias por escucharme-_Después de eso se acercó a la mesa de profesores

_-La otra noticia es que nos acompañarán este curso el hijo del ministro de Suecia Leo Alexander Andersson, está aquí por que han tratado de raptarlo varias veces estaba escondido en el mundo mugle pero lo han descubierto y su padre pidió al ministro de Inglaterra que lo protegiéramos aquí, estará con nosotros junto con sus escoltas como estudiantes de sexto año, serán seleccionados después de los de primer año, espero que los traten bien y le den una cálida bienvenida._

En ese momento de la profesora McGonagall lleva el sombrero seleccionador al centro del salón comenzando su canto:

_**Tiempos difíciles se aproximan, **_

_**La oscuridad cubre la poca luz que nos queda,**_

_**Las cuatro casas deben estar unidas,**_

_**Para poder equilibrar la oscuridad de nuestros corazones.**_

_**Noble casa que Helga Hufflepuff fuera fundadora,**_

_**Chicos de gran fortaleza y lealtad,**_

_**Su dedicación y su empeño de ser mejores,**_

_**Aunque subestimados por unos,**_

_**Serán parte clave para la unión entre casas.**_

_**Valiente casa de Godric Gryffindor,**_

_**Su valentía se probará en estos tiempos,**_

_**No teman o serán vencidos por su propia corrupción,**_

_**Aun están a tiempo de merecer ser nombrados,**_

_**Hijos de corazón de León.**_

_**Casa de Sabiduría de Rowena Ravenclaw,**_

_**Su ansia de saber será recompensada,**_

_**Trabajando entre las sombras ayudarán al ying yang**_

_**Trabajen unidos, no teman a los cambios,**_

_**Si logran superar esta meta su conocimiento aumentarán.**_

_**Astutos hijos de Salazar Slytherin,**_

_**Cuya amistad no lo tiene cualquiera,**_

_**El príncipe encontrará su camino,**_

_**Su astucia los llevará lejos. **_

_**Y sus esfuerzos serán recompensados.**_

_**No se olviden nunca descendientes de Hogwarts,**_

_**Deben unirse para quitar la oscuridad que nos acecha,**_

_**Solo unidas las casas podrán lograrlo,**_

_**Duras pruebas seguirán teniendo,**_

_**Y tendrán nuevos aliados y nuevos enemigos.**_

_**Hogwarts confía en ustedes,**_

_**En derrumbar las paredes invisibles que se formaron**_

_**A través de los años y de malentendidos**_.

Después de eso la subdirectora comenzó con la selección.

_-Jennifer Strudent acercarse por favor._

Por otro lado en la mesa de Gryffindor

_-El discurso del sombrero de este año fue confuso no?_

_-Es cierto Neville pero lo que me sorprende que no sabíamos nada del nuevo profesor de duelo, además todavía no sabemos quien será nuestro nuevo profesor de artes oscuras.- decía sorprendida Hermione._

_-Espero que no sea como el año pasado._

_-No lo creo Ron el director está al mando de nuevo y no creo que contrate a nadie que no nos conviniera._

_-Harry estás muy callado que te pasa?_

_-No es nada Neville, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en el profesor de duelo, su mirada me recordó a la de Snape._

_-Imposible Harry, nadie tiene la mirada de Snape, es serio si pero se ve muy caballeroso._

_-Hay hermanita ya te cautivó el profesor Macgregor, con tal que no sea un charlatán y vanidoso como Lockhart._

_-De vanidoso no lo sé Ron, pero charlatán no lo creo- decía Hermione- en el Profeta, sólo hablaban de sus hazañas como auror en América y de sus romances, dicen que es muy mujeriego, no se le conoce novia estable._

_-Se nota que eres fan de él Hermione_

_-No seas tonto Ron- dice Hermione con un rubor en las mejillas._

_-No fastidies a Hermione hermanito, lo que me gustaría saber como es el hijo del ministro, dice que recibirá el título de duque cuando se case-dice Ginny con un rubor en las mejillas- Hasta ahora nadie lo ha visto en público._

_-Por que?_

_-Por que es un doncel y lo descubrieron sus rivales Harry-dice Ron- Pero como estaba comprometido con una mujer lo escondieron para que los enemigos no se aprovechen de eso._

_-Qué es un doncel?- _

_-No se había encontrado ningún doncel públicamente hasta hace 50 años, son escondidos por su seguridad además la mayoría se casan con mujeres._

_-No me explicaste exactamente que es un doncel Ron y por están escondidos?_

_-Ron entiende que Harry desconoce muchas cosas del mundo mágico- dice Hermione- Bueno Harry un doncel es un chico que puede engendrar y son escondidos por que si un mago tiene un hijo con uno de ellos, su hijo será muy poderoso, además toda su riqueza y obediencia será para el padre de sus hijos. Antiguamente se cazaban donceles para crear magos poderosos o vengarse de sus enemigos, los trataban como un objeto, por eso Merlín hizo un hechizo para que los donceles no sean reconocidos fácilmente, además, últimamente son pocos donceles que se casan con hombres, la mayoría se casan con mujeres. El último enlace entre un doncel y un mago fue hace 50 años. Seguro Voldermort se enteró y por esa razón el director lo está protegiendo._

_-No puedo creer que los hombres también podían engendrar._

_-Así es Harry pero como los tratan como objetos se esconden- dice Neville- Cuando alguien se enteran que es un doncel lo enamoran o de lo peor los violan para quedarse con su fortuna y poder por que todos los donceles son sangre puras._

_-Ron en tu familia hay donceles?_

_-Bueno Harry tuve un tío abuelo hace 150 años que era doncel, es raro que nazca uno y se dice que son muy poderosos y fuertes por esos eran tan codiciados._

_-Si eran fuertes como lograban violarlos?_

_-Con un hechizo de magia oscura se puede que un mago pierda sus poderes por horas, así lograban su cometido._

_-Eso es muy cruel_

_-Es verdad Ginny-decía Hermione- Por eso Merlín puso un hechizo para protegerlos._

_-¿Qué hechizo?_

_-Un doncel se reconoce por un tatuaje en el hombro y con el hechizo solo se manifiesta si el doncel está enamorado de un hombre y no puede salir en estado si realmente no está enamorado de esa persona, aunque hay pociones prohibidas que pueden obligar salir en estado. Aunque hay hechizos que se hacen a los varones al nacer para saber si son donceles, lo hacen para prevenirlos y protegerlos. Sólo un medimago conoce el hechizo seguro su medimago o alguien cercano a él expuso su secreto._

_-No veo el tatuaje Hermione, seguro alguien expuso su secreto._

_-En eso tiene razón Ron._

_-Chicos pongan atención ya casi acaba la selección de primer año y quiero ver al hijo del ministro._

_-Esta bien Ginny pero no te emociones tanto por que dicen que está comprometido._

_-Bah no dejas ni soñar._

Cuando terminan la selección de los de primer año se acercan 6 chicos y una chica. Primero aparecieron 2 gemelos de aproximadamente 17 años rubios de ojos canela muy apuestos. Luego una pareja de gemelos que aparentaban 16 años, también rubios pero tenían ojos azules, parecían parientes de los mayores al final aparecieron tres jóvenes como el día y la noche por que uno era de piel pálida, pelo rubio, ojos zafiros y una mirada cautivadora, el joven aparentaba de 16 años. A sus costados estaban dos jóvenes de 17 años, de cabellos negros como la noche sujetos a una coleta, uno de ojos azul oscuro y otro color negro ambos tenían la mirada altiva.

_-No puede ser que haya invasión de Malfoys- Dice algo celoso Ron por que Hermione queda impactada por la belleza de los chicos._

_-Pero Ron no los reconoces?, 5 de ellos pertenecen al grupo sueco FULL MOON, sólo la chica y el pelinegro de ojos negros no pertenecen al grupo, se notan que son muy unidos. ¿Cuál de ellos será el hijo del duque?_

_-No lo sé Ginny, deben ser uno del grupo por que el director dijo que se estaba escondiendo del mundo mugle._

_-Vaya hermanito me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de eso.-Dice burlonamente Ginny-Que pena que Fred y George ya no estén en colegio, les hubiera gustado saber que ya no serían los únicos gemelos del colegio a pesar de ser rubios. Espero que estén en Gryffindor, se ven tan apuestos._

_-Seguro serán unas sucias serpientes, aparte de que seguro que todos son sangren limpias no me caen me recuerdan a Malfoy por su petulancia mira al grupo, sus mirada muestra que se creen dueños del mundo aunque debo admitir que la chica que está con ellos es muy bonita aunque su mirada me recuerda a la de Malfoy._

_-Ron cállate todos queremos saber que casas entraran_-Dice enojada Patil por que la selección de los chicos comenzaban y ella no podía escuchar nada por culpa de Ron.

En ese momento de la profesora McGonagall comienza a llamar a los chicos

-_Eylem Prens por favor al centro del comedor_-En ese momento se acerca la chica y cuando le colocan el sombrero hubo un gran silencio, todos estaban impacientes por que ya pasaban 5 minutos y el sombrero no decía nada, en ese momento el sombrero grita- _**Slytherin!**_

En ese momento la chica se acerca a la mesa de las serpientes que aplaudían por su nueva adquisición. Ella con paso elegante se sienta entre Pakison y Malfoy que se para de la mesa para darle la bienvenida a su nueva compañera.

_-Ya ves que les dije la chica es una sucia serpiente, seguro vienen a convertirse en mortífagos._

_-No digas esa cosas Ron no todas las serpientes deben ser malas._

_-Me sorprende Harry que defiendas a una sucia serpiente._

El también estaba sorprendido, algo le hacía proteger a esa chica, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía quien, además el también le iban a poner a esa casa pero como insistió que no quería ir allí lo pusieron junto a los leones, ya pasaron 6 años desde eso y sólo el director sabía que iba a ir allí, sólo eso junto con la profecía que estaba en el ministerio eran los únicos secretos que tenían hacia sus amigos.

Cuando Malfoy se sienta siguen con la selección.

-_Onur Prens por favor en el centro del comedor_-En ese momento el gemelo de la chica se acerca y en menos de un minuto el sobrero aclama-_** Gryffindor**_

En ese momento era el turno de los leones es aplaudir y silbar.

-_Ya ves Ron no todos van a ser serpientes, deberíamos ser amigos de ellos con mas aliados que tengamos mejor._

_-Hermione hablas como si quisieras reclutarlos._

_-No es eso Harry, sólo soy precavida, además como dijo el sombrero todos debemos estar unidos para la guerra._

_-Bueno, yo entendí de otra forma, pero bueno seguro tienes razón_.-Decía Harry le molestó la forma de hablar de su amiga, pero no tenía ganas de pelear.

En ese momento se para Hermione para darle la bienvenida al joven.

-_Buenas noches mi nombre es Hermione Granger prefecta, lo que están a mis costados son Ron y Ginny Weasley que son los pelirrojos y al otro costado Harry Potter que es el chico de lentes nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí con nosotros._

_-Igualmente mi nombre es Onur Prens me pueden decir Azad, quisiera preguntarte algo Potter o te puedo decir Harry?, ¿No has tenido miedo en enfrentarte tu sólo tantas veces con el señor oscuro?_

Harry se sorprendió de la pregunta, nadie le pregunto algo parecido antes, en un momento vio que la mirada del chico era diferente le daba confianza aunque no sabía por que.

_-Bueno supongo que si me puedes decir Harry y yo te diré Azad, en cuanto a tu pregunta creo que un poco, pero un loco que está detrás de ti cada rato no te hace analizar esas cosas, sino ya estuviera muerto desde mi primer año._

_-Si te incomodé con mi pregunta pido disculpas Harry, conozco a una persona que también está en constante peligro, aunque por otros motivos que tú y me dio curiosidad saber tu respuesta._

_-Seguro te refieres al hijo del duque no?, pero no te preocupes no me incomodaste, sólo me sorprendió tu pregunta._

_-Por favor la mesa de Gryffindor silencio para seguir con la selección_- dice la subdirectora- _Basir Prins acercarse al medio del comedor por favor._

-En ese momento se acerca uno de los gemelos mayores, apenas toca su cabeza el sombrero grita-_** Ravenclaw!**_

Ahora fue el turno de esa casa en hacer bullicio, mientras el joven se acerca a su respectiva mesa.

-_No puedo creer que tu hermano sea Ravenclaw, parece que todos ustedes quedarán en casas diferentes._

_-Te puedo decir Ron?, bueno me gustaría ver la selección tranquilo quiero ver si gano la apuesta que hicimos en el grupo, luego les explicaré todo si?_

_-Está bien._

-_Azad Prins al centro por favor_- se decía la voz de la subdirectora.

En ese momento se acerca el otro gemelo e igual que en el anterior apenas su cabeza toca el sombrero este grita: _**Slytherin!**_

En ese momento el joven va a sentarse junto a su hermana.

_**-**__No puede ser otra serpiente_- dice despectivamente despacio Ron.

_-Decías Ron? _

_-No es nada Onur, es que Ron tiene hambre y dice tonterías.-_Dice Hermanione antes que Onur se moleste con él.

_-Bueno la selección está a punto de acabar ya pronto podrás comer Ron.-_Dice Onur siguiendo la corriente a Hermione_-Sólo faltas mis amigos y luego comerás todo lo que quieras._

_- Blodhund Svart acercarse por favor_

En ese momento se acerca el joven pelinegro de ojos azules, le ponen el sombrero leugo de dos minutos el sombrero grita-_** Gryffindor!**_

En ese momento el chico se levanta, va donde está su amigo con paso elegante y mirada altiva, mientras los leones aplaudían eufóricos principalmente las chicas.

_-Onur, parece que Eylem y Richard van a ganar la apuesta._

_-Todavía faltan Cesur y Leo vamos a ver quien gana, pero cállate que quiero saber donde estarán los chicos.-_Eso bastó que la mesa de los leones se quede callada.

_-Cesur Kurt por favor adelante._

El otro pelinegro caminaba con mirada seductora al centro del comedor, cautivando a todas las chicas. Cuando le pusieron el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza el sombrero gritó-_** Ravenclaw!**_

_**-**__Vamos empatados Leo decide todo._

_-Ya cállate Svart, sino le diré a Basir que estás haciendo problemas en tu primer día de clases._

_-Cálmate cuñadito que pareces un viejo con cuerpo de joven._

_-Mi paciencia tiene límites…_

_-Está bien me callo- _dijo Blodhund con cara de niño regañado.

Todos se sorprendieron la autoridad que ponía Onur hacía su amigo, en ese momento la profesora pronuncia el último nombre.

-_Leo Andersson por favor acercarse_

En ese momento el rubio que faltaba se acercaba hacía el sombrero, su mirada era fría como el hielo pero nadie en la mesa de los leones lo mencionó para no caerles mal a los nuevos. Cuando el sombrero es colocado después de 1 minuto el sombrero grita-_** Hufflepuff!**_

Mientras el chico se acercaba a su mesa un grito asusta a todos.

_**-NOOOOOOO PERDI!**_

Un grito desgarrador se escuchaba desde la mesa de los leones pero fueron callado por un golpe hacia la persona responsable.

-_Onur no seas tan brusco_

_-Te lo advertí Svart, además mira como Basir te está mirando._

Cuando Blodhund mira la mesa de los Ravenclaw mira un chico que lo miraba seriamente.

-_Uy Basir me hará la vida imposible_- decía con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras algunos de la mesa de los leones se reían discretamente sobre la ocurrencia de los nuevos.

_-Bueno chicos la selección acaba de terminar, les doy de nuevo la bienvenida a todos y decirles que el profersor Lupin volverá a ser profesor de las artes oscuras, aparte de él y el profesor Macgregor todos sus profesores serán los mismos. Ahora comenzaremos con el banquete y luego se irán a descansar, mañana será un día duro para ustedes queridos alumnos no se desanimen. __**A comer se ha dicho!**_

Todas las casas daban la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros y luego del banquete todos se fueron a dormir.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Notas de la autora: Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews, espero no aburrirlos con mi historia cuídense nos vemos**_

_**MATTA NE!**_


End file.
